This single-use and disposable throw-away device contains care items of a medical nature and it guarantees total and long-lasting non-contamination and sterility of the various packaged and assembled elements. This example is not in any way limiting as to the substances, components, or materials employed and assembled together, or as to the dimensions and shapes shown.
Its use and application of novel character compared with prior assemblies forming kits that are peelable, cuttable, or extractable, are confirmed by its operating principles of squeezing, bursting, and uncovering. These three principles enable the device to be used and applied without ever separating the contained elements from the container element, thereby guaranteeing perfect sterility for the assembly and non-contamination of the elements for application both before and during use. Furthermore, given that none of the elements can be lost or separated from the assembly, this provides protection for the environment.
This invention is described in an application to care of a medical nature, but it can be applied in like manner in the fields of cosmetics, foodstuffs, cleaning, various kinds of maintenance, etc.
The elements making up the assembly of the device are suitable as a function of the intended field of its application.
This invention provides a device combining a plurality of elements and substances that are packaged and assembled together in a manner that is completely hermetic and without risk for the user regardless of the field, conditions of application, age of user, and user knowledge in said field.
At no time at, before, or during application does the user come into contact with any of these substances (liquid, cream, paste, applicator pads, protective sticking-plasters, in this example applied to the field of body hygiene and care, but also in other fields of application).
Three elements are associated indissociably so as to constitute a single element for an application.
Completely hermetic, sterile, and non-contaminatable because the container is a single piece and it is not made up from separate pieces fitted together.
Liquid and solid elements are put into communication merely by squeezing, without using a distribution channel that might be prevented from operating by an obstruction.
All of the elements of the device are held together before, during, and after use because of the one-piece structure of the device having no elements that are extractable or peelable, thereby guaranteeing that the device is sterile before and during use and also protecting the environment by eliminating any risk of one of the elements of the device becoming lost.
Given the resulting simplified design, implementation on an industrial scale providing full guarantees of safety and sterility puts the device within financial reach of all users whatever their age or their degree of competence in the field of application.
A single-use and disposable first-aid device representing a one-piece assembly is characterized by its simplicity of use, the guarantee of non-contamination before and during use, and the lack of risk of contamination and soiling of the user or by the user, and it is made up of a thermoformed element having two blisters acting as receptacles, respectively for the fluid element and for the dry element, which elements are protected from any contamination by heat sealing using aluminum, plastic, or any other material used in industry to guarantee a completely hermetic seal.
The liquid element is put into communication with the dry element merely by squeezing the liquid receptacle, thereby always breaking part of the heat sealing and causing the dry element to be soaked while guaranteeing that the assembly is completely hermetic.
Another important element of invention, characterized by the disposition of a compartment (or pocket) in indissociable manner on the heat sealing causing the device as a whole to form an integral single piece, which compartment in the present example contains a protective sticking-plaster for covering a wound after it has been disinfected, the sticking-plaster being taken hold of not by peeling away the compartment but by tearing away the center of the compartment, thus providing the advantage of ensuring that no contact is made with the sticking-plaster when it is taken hold of and applied.